


Aragorn's Surprise

by That_Hopeless_Nerd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hopeless_Nerd/pseuds/That_Hopeless_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen decides that Aragorn has been far too stressed lately and needs something to "lift his spirits." This takes place after Lord of the Rings when Aragorn is king. In this story Arwen met Tauriel a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn's Surprise

In the cold of night Arwen stood on the balcony at her home. The moonlight danced off her fair skin and made her beauty grow evermore. She stood there, glowing in the light of the moon, for a little while longer waiting for her love to arrive. She had told Aragorn to meet her on the balcony at this time so that she might take him to a surprise she had prepared for him, one that she was certain he would like. She could tell that her love had been stressed lately and that he needed something to relieve him of it, and Arwen had thought of just the gift that would lift his spirits. When Aragorn finally came she could see the anticipation in his eyes and she could not wait to fill him with delight.

"Are you ready to receive your gift, Estel," Arwen asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Of course. It would be my honor, mellon non," replied Aragorn after a moment's pause. Despite all the years that Aragorn had known Arwen for he was always taken aback by the beauty that she seemed to radiate not just from her appearance but from her soul.

"Then please do follow me," Arwen said as she took his hand and led him to his surprise.

Arwen took Aragorn to one of the many rooms that housed their guests. She gave him a quick smile before opening the door and letting Aragorn and herself in. When Aragorn walked into the room he was greeted by a sight most welcome. In the room, lying naked on a bed, was the beautiful daughter of the wood, Tauriel. She lay on her side facing the two as they entered. Aragorn's eyes widened and stayed on the nude form of the woman that was in front of him. He soon realized he was staring and quickly tore his gaze away,a and looked looked back at his love.

"It's okay," Arwen said. "Why do you think I brought you here? This is my surprise for you, mellith."

"What do you mean? How is one of the elves of Mirkwood a gift? You know I would never wish to love another," said Aragorn.

"I am quite aware of your loyalty to me, and I am quite grateful for it," responded Arwen. "It is for this reason that it is not just Tauriel that you shall be laying with, but myself as well. I have heard that it is the dream of many a man to be with two women at once."

"Yes, this is true," said Aragorn, unsure of the action he should take. "But I do not know if I am counted among those men. I only wish to make love to you for to lay with another, even if your presence is still known, would be a betrayal."

"Estel, I beg of you to reconsider," pleaded Arwen. "Think of what joy it might bring you. I have heard that there is good reason for the men of your race to seek the company of more than one. Think of the pleasure that you will experience as you love not one but two elves at the same time. It is something you deserve after enduring many hardships during the War of the Ring."

Aragorn stood in silence as he looked at Arwen and decided how he could politely convince her that it is best for him to not be with two people at once. Tauriel, tired of waiting and being ignored, got up from the bed and walked towards the two. Tauriel knew the truth behind why Arwen had chosen for Aragorn's "gift" to be this. It was not because she felt he truly deserved something so rewarding but because since the two met, only a little while ago, she had been drawn to her in the most inexplicable of ways.

Tauriel, however, was okay with this for Arwen was not only a beauty, among even the elves, but she had also felt drawn towards Arwen. And to enjoy intimacy with not just her but the greatest of men was a privilege that she would greatly enjoy. Tauriel was already wet with anticipation of what was to come and she did not wish for Aragorn to reject his "gift." So Tauriel made her way to the man who now served as king and forced her hand down his trousers. Aragorn gave a quick gasp out of shock from how bold Tauriel was.

To further prove her boldness to Aragorn she began kissing his neck while her hand grasped his cock and began to rub it. Arwen took advantage of Tauriel's actions and used the time to disrobe. Aragorn's mind was clouded by lust and soon he began to enjoy himself. Tauriel could sense this, which is why she was all the more surprised when Aragorn pushed her away. What she soon realised, however, is that he only did it so that he would have the space to rid himself of the clothing that he wore.

While Tauriel was waiting for his cock to be freed Arwen, now fully nude, approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her. Arwen began planting kisses on the nape of Tauriel's neck and reached one hand up to grope her breast, and the other down to toy with her clit.

"I, too, am already wet, but it would seem that you have longed for this more than even I for your nipples seem to be much harder," Arwen whispered to Tauriel just as she hit a sensitive spot. Tauriel was even more aroused after hearing this and wished to please Arwen.

Aragorn, upon seeing Tauriel writhe from the touch of his wife, began to undress with a haste greater than he ever displayed, in even battle. Soon he was completely naked and rushed to the wonderful sight in front of him. As he made his way to them Arwen took notice and moved both herself and Tauriel to the bed. She then threw the silvan-elf onto the bed and proceeded to move on top of her. She had her pussy hovering just above Tauriel's face and she began to please the half-elf.

Aragorn, feeling as if he was being ignored, decided to make his presence known once he reached the bed. While Tauriel was busy pleasuring Arwen orally, Aragorn decided to spread Tauriel's legs and press the tip of his cock to the lips of her pussy. He then pushed forward and Tauriel let out a moan that was muffled by Arwen's pussy. Aragorn began to slowly move his hips back and forth with greater force each time while Tauriel continued to eat out Arwen. Arwen moaned loudly as she reached for her breasts and began to fondle them.

Although the room was cold the three could not feel any warmer. A heat came from them that could stave off even the fiercest of weathers. They could not even sense the cold that once filled their entire being. The heat fueled their ecstasy and Aragorn and Tauriel were putting forth even more effort in their little endeavor because of it. Despite this Aragorn felt that his true place was with his wife and not the wood elf that he was currently having sex with.

He soon left the warmth of Tauriel and moved towards Arwen. The two began to kiss passionately and he moved her off of Tauriel so that he could enter his love. He laid his wife  on the bed and moved her in the same position that Tauriel had been in earlier so that Arwen might service her as well. Tauriel began to moan as Arwen started to send wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. This was interrupted for a moment when Aragorn entered his beloved Arwen. After a moment she adjust to Aragorn being inside of her and she resumed what she was doing previously.

Aragorn thrust forward and Arwen gave out a moan so loud that not even Tauriel's pussy could properly muffle it. The loud moan sent vibrations running through the most sensitive of spots on Tauriel and she was certain to take in the joy of everything she was experiencing.

"Oh! This was quite the idea Arwen!" Tauriel moaned out. "I find it hard to believe that you were ever hesitant to do this Aragorn. My how your opinion changed once things got started."

"I must admit that I do not remember why I tried to stay my hand," Aragorn said as he continued to move his hips in the rhythm he had developed. "This is truly a memory I am glad to make."

As Aragorn said this he moved his hips with greater force and speed. The sound of moaning and skin hitting skin filled the once quiet room. With each passing moment both of the sounds got louder and louder. All three of them were in complete ecstasy.

This went on for a little while longer until Tauriel was the loudest out of the three. Her skin was flush and she was breathing very heavily. Both Arwen and Aragorn could tell that Tauriel was almost finished, and knew that it was only a matter of time until she reached her climax. A few moments passed and their prediction proved true. Tauriel became tense for a moment and she felt hotter than she ever had before as her breathing became even more rigid. The strength of the orgasm caused her to fall off of Arwen and onto the bed where she lied still, desperately trying to catch her breath.

While Tauriel tried to catch her breath Aragorn continued his vigorous movements. Arwen, no longer distracted by Tauriel, was now able to further enjoy the effort Aragorn was putting forth. Despite her being able to enjoy being with Aragorn more, Arwen still felt disappointed that her friend could not join them, but understood that she would need time to recover. Although she was indeed right about Tauriel needing time, Arwen would have never guessed that Tauriel would be back up already. Tauriel sat up, her breathing still rough, and slowly made her way to Aragorn. She then kissed him deeply and repeatedly.

After Tauriel finished kissing Aragorn she did the same to Arwen, whose beauty seemed only to grow as her breasts moved with each heavy breath she took. The kiss was only brief, however, and Tauriel soon moved her attention to Arwen's breasts. While Tauriel was sucking on Arwen's nipple she moved her hand so that she could give attention to Arwen's other breast as well. It was at this moment that Arwen had to admit to herself that this was not so much a gift for Aragorn so much as it was one for herself. And it was a gift that she was entirely grateful for because she had never felt more alive than at this very moment.

This admission, combined with the sensations her two lovers were providing her with, was enough to push her over the edge. Her muscles went tight and she let out a loud moan as she arched her back. Aragorn could feel her tighten around him and was thankful because he was not certain how much longer he would have lasted. As Arwen reached the peak of her orgasm her husband came inside of her. She seemed to be positively glowing and she had a satisfied smile painted on her face.

They all took a moment to rest until one of them felt they had the energy to talk. "I thank you for my gift mellon non," said Aragorn. "It was very rude of me to resist it. I now see the folly of my ways."

"Think nothing of it, Estel," replied Arwen when her breathing became still enough to speak. "I was thinking that we might do this again sometime. That is to say if our friend here would be willing to."

"It is a deed I would be most willing to perform again," Tauriel said with a large smile. "I dare to say I might stay here indefinitely if we keep this arrangement."

"Then it is settled," Arwen said. "We shall be doing this again very soon and rather often."

So the three laid there for a little while longer until the husband and wife bid their guest farewell so that they might rest in their own quarters. Although they were sad to say goodbye they knew they would be seeing her again very soon.


End file.
